Monkey Madness I
Details Walkthrough IMPORTANT NOTE: '''Ape Atoll is one of the most dangerous places in the game before one obtains a Monkey greegree, and thus one must proceed with caution. Always make sure to have food, antipoisons, and an emergency teleport on hand while on Ape Atoll in addition to the other required items. Also, turning off Auto Retaliate and using protection prayers help ideally! This quest is divided into 4 chapters. Chapter 1 ''Items required: 2 free inventory space, and protective gear for while on Ape Atoll.'' : "In which our hero finds themselves drawn back into Glough's web of deception and deceit." # Talk to King Narnode. He will tell you to investigate Glough's old shipyard for any trace of the missing 10th squad and will give you the Gnome royal seal. # Ascend the tree and take the glider to Karamja (Gandius). If you have not yet obtained the monkey bones (or monkey corpse) from Karamja, now is a good time to do it as there are monkeys just next to the glider touchdown point. # From the glider, head due north to the shipyard and talk with G.L.O. Caranock, a gnome who is located in the building in the southern area of the shipyard, by the fence. He will act very suspiciously and advises you to return to the King. # Reconvene with the King via glider. He will give you Narnode's orders and tell you to speak to Daero. Make sure you have a lot of food and antipoison before continuing to the next step. When on Ape Atoll you can take a very large amount of damage. # Talk to Daero, the new head tree guardian, on the of the Grand Tree, near Blurberry Bar. Go through all the chat options and then tell him you're prepared to leave. He will blindfold you and take you to an underground hanger. Talk to Daero again who will introduce you to Waydar. Then you will have to solve an "Reinitialization" puzzle. Do this by clicking on the panel to the southeast. Players can take some Spare controls from the nearby crate to view the solution. # Solve the sliding puzzle. The solution is to the right. Avoid logging out as the puzzle may reset. Alternately, pay 200,000 coins to Glough, who still resides where he did during the Grand Tree quest. If you pay Glough, go to the puzzle again and slide one piece. It is NOT possible to receive an impossible puzzle. # Talk to Daero, then Waydar. The two of you will make landing on Crash Island, where the 10th Squad crash landed. # Ask Lumdo to sail to Ape Atoll. As he has conflicting orders from his sergeant, Garkor, he will refuse to take you. Talk to Waydar (be warned, there is a high-hitting, poisonous scorpion just to his left). Speak with Lumdo again and he will now agree to take you to Ape Atoll. Chapter 2 ''Items required: Food.'' : "In which our hero finds themselves engaging in severe quantities of monkey business." '''Note, you are suggested to bank after step 11. If you do, you can focus on bringing food for steps 1-11. # Once on the Atoll, run west (and slightly north) until you reach the mahogany tree, at which point you should run north. Aggressive level-24 snakes, level-38 scorpions (can do up to 15 damage), and level-42 jungle spiders, all of which are poisonous, will attack you regardless of your level. You will be pelted with a volley of arrows when you reach the Ape Atoll gate, so turn on Protect from Missiles before you reach it - the arrows will also poison you. # You awake in a cell guarded by Trefaji and Aberab. Do not go toward the edge of the jail cell when one is near, or you will be hit for some damage. The gorillas will patrol twice, then switch off. When the patrolling monkey starts moving west towards the other, you should picklock and run out while they are switching off. It may take several tries, and some times the gorillas will switch so quickly that there is no chance to evade. # Travel north of the jail, then east to speak to Karam, a member of the 10th squad. # Travel south, past the large door, keeping in the jungle grass. When you are in the grass, the archer monkeys do not fire, but activate Protect from Missiles to be safe. Continue east in the grass south of the building, then south, until you reach Garkor, the Sergeant of the 10th squad. # Speak with Garkor. # Go north, then sprint west to the grass with Protect from Missiles on. Continue west behind the buildings in the grass until you reach the bamboo door. # Enter the door. When inside this house, stay on the dark brown ground or you may be sent back to jail. # Staying on the dark brown, step east and north, and search the stacked crates towards the middle of the room to acquire monkey dentures. Don't let the sleeping monkey guard wake up and catch you, or else it will summon its friends to arrest you. If you need emergency food, there is a crate of bananas in the southwest that heal 2 apiece. # Search the south-eastern most crate and say yes. You will be damaged if you have less than 50 Agility. # Travel to the northwest part of this cavern, and search the crates to acquire the M'amulet mould (see picture below). # If you need to resupply, you can exit the city by going to the southeast corner of the city. Run past the guards and the gravedigger to a ladder. Go up, jump off the bridge, and go back to the boat to Crash Island. You could also teleport out. ''Items required: 1-2 Antipoison potions, monkey bones or monkey corpse, monkey dentures, m'amulet mould, gold bar, 4+ energy potions, and food.'' Note, you are suggested to bank after step 20. There is no necessary combat until Chapter 4: "The Final Battle." # Bank if necessary. # Go to the Grand Tree. # Climb up the ladder and speak with Daero. # Tell Daero that you wish to return. # Speak to Waydar. # Speak to Lumdo. # Travel west and enter the tunnel ( ). ]] # Turn on Protect from Melee and begin to run, taking the north passage. Keep health and run energy as high as possible. You will see level-1 spiders that are very weak, but also aggressive and poisonous, with a very fast respawn rate. There are level-98 zombie monkeys and level-142 skeletons. # At the end you will find Zooknock, Waymottin and Bunkwicket; talk to Zooknock then use your monkey bones/corpse, M'amulet mould, gold bar, and monkey dentures on him. Note, for step 9 you can either use your monkey bones on Zooknock then or hold them until you go back with the Monkey Talisman. Items required: '''1-2 Antipoison potions, enchanted bar, m'amulet mould, ball of wool, and food. '''Note, you are suggested to bank after step 26 if running low on resources, and after step 35 regardless. # Teleport, and bank if necessary. # Return to Ape Atoll, and continue northwest until you are placed in the jail cell again. # Escape the cell as before. # Travel east towards the temple door. # Now you must descend the trapdoor to the east in the temple. If you have Protect from Melee, simply turn it on and avoid the Monkey Guards' attacks. If you do not, you should wait until the guards walk away, and hide in the northeast corner of the temple until space opens and you are able to descend. Note that if the guards manage to surround you, you will be unable to get away from them and will have to kill one or teleport out. # Quickly use the enchanted gold bar with either wall of flame. # Teleport as soon as possible if running low on supplies. You may have to climb up the rope and up the ladder to reach a safe enough area. # Use the ball of wool with the amulet. After you have created the m'speak amulet you can either teleport out to resupply or return up the ladder from which you came and travel north then west until you come to a building that contains the Monkey Child and The Monkey's Aunt. # The Monkey's Aunt patrols a loop. Do not enter the banana garden when the monkey's aunt is present. If she sees you, run into the corridor to avoid being captured and return to the tunnel. It is good practice to divide attention between the Monkey Child and the monkey's aunt. Speak with the monkey child. # Tell the monkey child that you are his uncle. # After he reveals that he is supposed to collect 20 bananas, search and pick 5 from the nearby trees. You do not need 20. # Wait for a few moments in the corridor, then return to the monkey child when safe to do so to retrieve the Monkey talisman. If you lose the monkey talisman, you may receive it from him again. If he cries, simply wait or log out to stop his crying. It might be a good idea to get a few talismans in order to make all the different kinds of greegrees. # Exit Ape Atoll. Items required: '''1-2 Antipoison potions, monkey bones, monkey talisman, 4+ energy potions, and food. # Bank for the necessary items and make sure you have a teleport again. # Return to Ape Atoll. # Travel through the tunnel for the second time, and give the monkey bones and talisman to Zooknock. Then, after you receive the monkey greegree, teleport. # '''Recommended: Bring additional talismans and different monkey bones to Zooknock. This will negate the need to navigate the tunnel during Recipe for Disaster and save time. You need monkey zombie, monkey archer and gorilla bones. Note that to complete Monkey Madness, you also need normal monkey bones (so you have to make 4 greegrees in total for both quests). #:IMPORTANT NOTE: '''When making the regular monkey greegree, there is currently a glitch where the regular monkey bones are not consumed. They look identical to the ninja monkey bones (small) but their '''examine texts are different. Therefore, when making the small ninja monkey greegree, examine the bones and look for "These are smallish monkey bones." rather than "These are small monkey bones". Medium ninja monkey bones look identical too, but have a rather distinct examine text. ("These are medium sized monkey bones.") #:Note: A gorilla will beat its chest to heal when its HP is low, so it would be best to poison it with a Dragon dagger (p++), and cease attacking it any further letting it succumb to the poison if you have a low Strength level. Additionally, the gorilla can be safespotted by lower levels using magic or range. Climb up the ladder next to the trapdoor which leads to the wall of flames, and attack the gorilla whilst staying in that room you appeared in. The gorilla should get stuck in the doorway Chapter 3 ''Items required: (Karamja) monkey greegree, m'speak amulet, and an Ardougne teleport (strongly suggested).'' : "In which our hero finds themselves contending with life as a monkey." # Return to Ape Atoll. # Wield the monkey greegree to become a monkey! In this form, you will not be approached or attacked by any NPCs. # Travel northwest as usual, but this time you pass through the gate unharmed. # Travel all the way east and talk to the sergeant (Garkor) again. # Then speak with an Elder Guard near Garkor. He sends you to Kruk. # Travel all the way to the west shore, then head south. Travel up the cliff, up the ladder, across the bridge, and down the other ladder. # Speak to Kruk. He will take you back to King Awowogei. # Speak with King Awowogei and ask for allegiance. He asks for you to rescue a monkey from the Ardougne zoo. # Go to Ardougne. You can unequip your greegree by Garkor and teleport. # Enter the Ardougne Zoo. # Wield the greegree. # Speak to the Monkey Minder who will place you in the cage. # Speak with a monkey to take it into the inventory. # Unequip the greegree and speak to the Monkey Minder. He will let you escape. # Travel by foot to the Grand Tree. Any method of teleportation will result in the monkey leaving the inventory. '''Your new monkey friend will supply you with some humorous dialogue, and examining him will get you poked. If you have any bananas in your inventory, he will most likely eat them. There is also a chance that he will give you a clue scroll (medium) if you use bananas on him directly. # Return to Ape Atoll as usual. '''Do not forget to equip the greegree. # Speak to the guard and ask for audience with the king. # Speak to the king, who will consider alliance. # Exit the king's chamber. Chapter 4 Items required: '''1-2 Antipoison potions, food and combat equipment. : "The Final Battle" : '''Note, you can teleport to the Jungle Demon fight from anywhere by simply equipping the 10th squad sigil, don't feel obligated to bring your combat gear to retrieve the sigil. # Enter the grass near Garkor. # Speak to Garkor. (as a human or monkey) He will give you a 10th squad sigil, but do not equip it yet. If you lose your last sigil, you must speak with Garkor again, who will send you to Waymottin at the end of Zooknock's tunnel. # Bank in preparation for the Jungle Demon fight. Ensure you have full prayer points and health. The Jungle Demon is best defeated by using a Dwarf Multicannon, by ranging, or by luring the demon into the 10th squad gnomes. To determine your strategy, choose whichever of the three suggested methods would work best for your skill. Bring about 3 prayer potions, good food (lobsters or better), and a one-click teleport out just in case. Protect from Magic is crucial, and should ideally be turned on just before you teleport. # There is a safe spot in the arena across a bridge on the outside edge. From there, you can either range him, or lure him into the 10th squad gnomes, who can weaken him, but you must hit the final blow yourself. When the Jungle Demon reaches 1 HP there will be a period of a few seconds before it regenerates its health. You can use melee with this method. # When you are ready to fight, wear the sigil. You will be teleported to the Jungle Demon's arena shortly thereafter. # Attacking with Magic or Ranged as well as having 37+ Prayer is recommended. If you are using either Magic or Ranged coupled with Protect from Magic, standing still once you are teleported to the arena will keep distance between you and the Jungle Demon and prevent it from approaching you and using its melee attack, which will result in you taking no damage throughout the fight as long as you keep your prayer up. # If you die during the battle, your items will appear in the Arena. Although if you only have one sigil and lose it when you die, you'll have to go back to Ape Atoll dungeon, in which time your items will disappear from the arena. # Once it is slain, speak to Garkor, who is indicated by an arrow. He will tell you to speak to Zooknock to be teleported out. Speak to Zooknock to be teleported to Ape Atoll. (Warning: You will be teleported to an area that potentially will result in you being attacked by poisonous NPCs.) If players decline the offer and stay, they are free to explore the banana plantation. However, Zooknock leaves, meaning that the other gnomes are the player's teleport out. In the base of the statue is a crack which players can enter and speak to Bonzara. He offers to teleport the player out of the arena at the end of the conversation. However, the teleport puts players in the jungle on Ape Atoll, so be sure to have the anti-poison recommended previously. # Escape the island however you like, either through the main gates as a monkey, with any form of teleport, or by jumping off the bridge in the southeast part of the city. Go to the boat, back to Crash Island, then to the Gnome Stronghold. #* WARNING for pures: '''This step and completing the quest will result in you no longer being able to return to Ape Atoll without claiming the exp and getting (at least) 33 Defence. Do not finish the quest before training on skeletons with Chinchompas if you intend to make use of the training location in the future. # Speak with King Narnode in the Grand Tree to finish the quest. # You can speak with Daero to get experience afterwards. Rewards * 3 Quest points * 10,000 coins. * 3 diamonds. * Gain 35,000 experience in Attack and Defence, or Strength and Hitpoints, and then 20,000 experience in the other option, by speaking to Daero. '''Note for pures: You gain defence xp either way * Able to buy and wield the Dragon scimitar. * The ability to turn into a monkey, in Ape Atoll & Ardougne zoo, using the Monkey greegree. * Full access to Ape Atoll. Trivia * If you talk to Zeke, the scimitar seller of Al Kharid, and ask him for a Dragon scimitar, he will respond, "The banana-brained nitwits who make them would never sell any to me. "Seriously, you'll be a monkey's uncle before you hold a Dragon Scimitar." Obviously this is a reference to this quest. * If you have completed "Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen" you can use a new Fairy ring location on Ape Atoll. Using this fairy ring requires completion of Daero's training. In order to leave the small area where the fairy ring is located you will need a ninja greegree and 48 Agility to continue through the remainder of the agility course. Category:Quests Category:Quest series